Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $87{,}220{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $87{,}220{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.722 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$